


Harry Potter-The Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One Chronicles

by Aurora_Skygal



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Crossover, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force-Sensitive Harry Potter, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Geonosis, Rewrite, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Teen Pregnancy, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Skygal/pseuds/Aurora_Skygal
Summary: Rewrite of The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One ChroniclesHarry is abandoned by his uncle in the alley shortly after he is found, but is rescued by the former Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, whose fate is altered by his decision of leaving the Order after Battle of Geonosis.Now, Anakin has to not only to protect himself from the Dark Side but also a child from the Dark forces that threaten him.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten version as I made mistakes in the original and I was not happy with the original version at all.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank sakura_lisel for pointing them out.

**The Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One Chronicles  
**

**The distant world Terra, also known as Earth, is affected by a crisis. Two magical factions, The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters are at a decade-long conflict called the First Wizarding War.**

**The conflict ends when the leader of the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, is defeated by a fifteen-month-old Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived. Unfortunately, the young Harry loses his parents the night Voldemort is vanquished.**

**Albus Dumbledore then takes the orphaned Harry Potter to his relatives in Surrey to protect him from those would seek vengeance for their fallen Dark Lord and leaves him on the doorstep. Unknown to him, things are about to go differently...**

On the morning of 2nd of November of 1981, the young Harry Potter was sleeping in a basket. Just two nights before, he lost his parents, as they were murdered by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort.

However, when Voldemort was about to kill the young Harry, the Killing Curse was repelled back at Voldemort, killing him on the spot.

Because of this, Harry was given the title, The Boy Who Lived, as he survived the Killing Curse.

But sadly, he was an orphan, so he was taken to his Muggle relatives in Surrey. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, believed that it would be the best for the young Harry to grow up with his Muggle relatives, confident that they would take good care of him and tell him of his parents.

But, the fate would be different as the door opened, and as Petunia Dursley was to take the milk bottles, she saw the basket.

"Vernon!" she shrieked.

"What is it, my dear?" asked Vernon Dursley. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. 

Petunia read the letter and said-"The freaks dumped one of their own on us! Dump it in the trash bin, Vernon!"

Vernon came out and saw the toddler in the basket. "I agree, dear. We will not have a freak in our house, that's final!"

He grabbed the basket, kissed his wife, shoved into the basket and drove his car off to the London. 

In one of the alleys, he found a bin, dumped the young baby into it and tore the letter into pieces.

"Good riddance, freak! Stay here and don't come back to us!" snarled Vernon as he then drove off in.

Unknown to him, a cloaked figure was watching in the distance, who then walked to the bin.

 

The young Harry Potter woke up and started crying as he was hungry. Where were his Mom and Dad? Why was he in the cold and damp place?

But, he reduced his crying to whimpering the moment he heard the lid open and felt the gentle hands pick him up. He then he heard a male voice say softly-

"By the Force, what are you doing in the trash like this, the young one?"

Harry felt being placed against a cloth as he continued to whimper softly as he felt that whoever rescued him, moved to the safe distance.

"Shhh, you're safe, the young one," the young man's voice said as Harry heard the soft humming of what appeared to be a lullaby.

He then fell asleep as the young man, who was cloaked, stroke his hair gently, before planting a soft kiss to the forehead and falling asleep himself on the stone pavement. 

"Call me Ani, the young one," he whispered softly.

Harry gently grabbed the braid and Anakin Skywalker just smiled as he felt the Force bonding him with his future student.

You see, Anakin was the apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Knight, who was previously the apprentice to the late Qui-Gon Jinn. 

For ten years, Anakin was training to be the Jedi, as he was the Chosen One, the one who was meant to restore the Balance of the Force.

However, Anakin began to doubt his life as the Jedi after his mother's death. For a long time, he had nightmares of her being in pain, but when he had the chance to go to Tatooine, his homeworld, it was too late. She died in his arms and he then slaughtered the entire Sand People Tribe.

Not to mention, he lost his right arm to a duel against Count Dooku. He got the prosthetic arm and then left the Order, as he believed that he failed his Master.

He then felt as the Force guided him to the uncharted world, where he came across the alley. From there, he watched as the man dumped the basket into the garbage.

He rescued the little boy and now was resting with him on the stone pavement, as he was in the extreme pain.

 

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore went to 4 Privet Drive to check on Harry. He wanted to make sure that he did not make a very grave mistake by placing Harry with "those people", as he had learned that Harry was not with them.

He knocked on the door and Vernon opened it.

"We don't want your kind here on our doorstep, so please leave!" he yelled as he then slammed the door right in front of Albus.

The aged headmaster opened the door with a bang and in rage, entered the hallway. He saw that Vernon was lying on the floor, as he was knocked over by the opening of the door.

"Where is Harry James Potter?" asked Albus.

Petunia came running down to the all of the commotion. In her arms was the Dursleys' son, Dudley, who was overweight, very overweight for his age of sixteen months.

"What have you done to Harry?!" asked Albus again.

"We...have... got rid of him," stuttered Vernon, before he gained courage. "We did not wish to have the freak in the house, so we got rid of him."

"And where did you take him? To Orphanage?" asked Albus with a hope in his voice.

But his hopes fell when he heard Petunia reply-"And what, burdening the poor soul with his freakishness? We were not going to allow it to happen, so Vernon dumped him in the bin, where the freak belongs."

"And where is that bin?" snapped Albus back, realizing how he was mistaken to place Harry with his Muggle relatives. 

Soon enough, he left the Dursley residence and notified the Order on Harry's whereabouts.

 

He then Apparated to the alley, where Albus saw the dumpster and the shreds of the letters on the stone pavement.

He turned around with a wand as he heard more cracks of more people Apparating. He saw that it was the members of the Order of the Phoenix-the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, the Bones, Madam Pomfrey, and Minerva.

Then, there was a  voice to be heard: "Wait here, the young one. We have a company."

"The voice appears to belong to a young man. Looks like Harry isn't alone," said Albus.

Then, they saw the one, to whom the voice belonged as a figure appeared and took off his hood.

He had blonde hair with a braid, blue eyes and wore robes with a hood and a cloak. One of his hands was gloved, while another was not. 

Anakin held in his gloved hand the hilt of his lightsaber as he prepared to defend himself and the young one that he rescued from the dumpster from the unknown people before him.

But, he then heard his foster son cry: "Ani!" 

"Coming, the young one," he said as he ran off. Albus and his companions followed him to the corner of the alley, where they saw Harry being held by the stranger.

"Yikes, I need to feed you and clean you up. But I had no idea that my future student would be a toddler," he said as he rocked the young child.

"Ani," said Harry as he grabbed his rescuer's braid.

"Ani?" asked Remus.

The stranger turned to the people and bowed. He then said: "Ani is my nickname that some people use. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you. We need to get Harry and you to safety," said Albus.

Anakin nodded as he groaned in pain. He placed one of his hands on his stomach.

"And they need to be checked out as well," said Madam Pomfrey as she saw the pain on Anakin's face and Harry whimpering in the concern.

"But I am certain that you aren't going to take him to that obese man, who dumped him," said Anakin as his eyes flashed yellow with anger.

"No, he is not. He's going to stay at Hogwarts, and since you appear to be lost as well, you could stay there with young Harry," said Albus. He was frightened by the glow in the young man's eyes, which told the Headmaster that Anakin would not like if someone messed with anyone for whom he cared for.

_"Oh, you have no idea from what I'm running from, yet," thought Anakin as he cuddled Harry._

He just nodded and Albus said-

"It is decided. Anakin and Harry will stay at Hogwarts. I will go to the Ministry and get the adoption papers, along with his relatives to be charged for abandoning him."

"Let's go then," said Anakin as they then Apparated back to Hogwarts, with Anakin still holding young Harry.


	2. Dursleys are screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin begins a new life outside of the Order, Dursleys are arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenter responses-
> 
> JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881-Thank you, but that's just a beginning.

They Apparated to Hogsmeade and Anakin was amazed as he looked around. 

"By the Force!" he nearly exclaimed, but he had to then calm down Harry, who did not like the sensation of the Apparation. 

They went up to Hogwarts and Anakin once again could not hide his amazement as he held Harry closer to his robes.

In the Hospital Wing, Harry and Anakin laid down on the bed, as Pomfrey muttered some spells. 

"Harry will be fine. He is suffering from a mild cold and he is very hungry. Anakin, however, needs bed rest and no stress right now, as he is two months pregnant. He could have suffered a miscarriage, had not we found them both. I'll be giving him Nutrition Potions and prescribe a diet that will be healthy for both him and the unborn," she said.

Anakin was slightly in tears as he was in disbelief. He was pregnant and he was still a teenager. He was worried that he hurt the unborn child in him.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

Anakin replied as he sobbed: "I'm carrying a child and I was in the battle before coming here. What if I...hurt them or even...killed them?"

Madam Pomfrey ran a quick diagnosis spell on his abdomen, while Anakin was given a Calming Draught, as he was in tears.

She revealed that the baby was not harmed, which relieved Anakin as he was concerned for the little one. He rubbed his stomach to show love for a life that was blooming inside of him.

"How about I'll feed him while I rest?" he asked as he sat in the bed.

Pomfrey nodded as she conjured the bottle of warm milk. Anakin handed it to Harry using the Force and the young one sucked greedily, as he did not eat for over twenty-four hours.

"Anakin, this is Harry Potter," Albus said.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Anakin said as he cuddled Harry. He put him down on the bed as he wanted to rest.

Anakin then changed to the clothes that he wore on Naboo after the nightmare about his mother before he and Padme went to Tatooine. He also put on the glove to hide his metal arm, as he did not want to frighten anyone with it.

Albus and others took Harry to Dumbledore's office, where they changed his nappy and clothes. After they set Harry in the crib in a room next to the office, Albus conjured the seats for the others. 

"I know that I should be resting, but I'm worried about Harry," said Anakin.

"Do not stress yourself, Anakin. But your concern is a true one," said Albus as he continued: "One thing is for certain, Harry will not return to the Dursleys. He has no other living relatives, his Godfather Sirius Black is charged with mass murder." 

"Which means someone has to adopt him through an adoption agency," said Anakin as he suddenly stood up from his seat. And they soon realized why.

There was wailing coming from the room next to the Headmaster's office. "Mommy! Daddy!" Harry cried.

"Poor Harry. He is too young to understand that his parents are dead, let alone what happened," sighed Minerva.

"Anakin, why don't we settle Harry down? He knows me the best and already likes you," suggested Remus.

"Why not?" said Anakin as he ran to the room. "I'm coming, Harry."

Fawkes, the Phoenix also flew in and sat at the head of the crib. He watched the former Jedi Padawan as he picked Harry.

"Oh, Harry," said Anakin as he cuddled the young boy and shed tears for his late mother.

Fawkes felt Anakin's pain and let out a mournful note. This told Remus that Anakin could be suffering from the loss of a parent as well.

The Phoenix began to sing a low, but a beautiful song, as Anakin rocked Harry gently until the toddler fell asleep. Anakin put him down back in the crib and tucked him in.

With a sigh, Remus returned with the office along with Anakin, who appeared to be very tired, as he sat down in the chair.

"How is he, Remus?" asked Albus.

"Missing his parents. And it appears that he isn't only one, as Anakin shed tears while cuddling Harry. Something tells me that he's also going through the same ordeal," replied Remus.

"Not now, alright?" asked Anakin as he barely calmed down.

"Your wish is respected, Anakin. We have the unused quarters, where you and Harry can stay, as you both need rooms. Also, you are the untrained Wizard, so Remus will help you with the basics of the Magic," said Albus.

"Wizard," muttered Anakin as he nodded.

"It is decided. Harry will stay here at Hogwarts along with Anakin. Amelia, request the adoption papers and ask Barty Crouch that he is to file the charges against Harry's Muggle Family," said Albus.

"Of course. But, who will be Harry's guardian?" Amelia asked.

All raised their hands as to petition on the custody of the toddler.

"I will also put your names forward as the list of the potential guardians, including Anakin's. But who will be the guardian will depend on who they choose," said Albus.

"But now, I do think we all need to rest," said Anakin as he yawned in his seat.

"I'll take you to there," said Remus as he, Anakin along with young Harry left the office.

Then the rest of the attending parted their ways as well. 

Now, Albus had to go to Ministry to file the charges against the Dursleys, while also getting the adoption papers.

 

Meanwhile, Remus led Anakin and Harry to the quarters. There was a portrait without the password, but Anakin already had one in mind. It had three rooms, one that he could use as a bedroom for himself and Obi-Wan, a study, and the last one would be Harry's room. But it had to be decorated in order for Harry to be used.

"So, little one, I will be your big brother, like my mentor was to me," he cooed softly as he rocked Harry in his arms.

He then laid down on the bed and fell asleep with Harry in his embrace.

"Good night, the little one. Sweet dreams," he calmly muttered, as he placed the flesh hand on his flat stomach.

However, near the morning, he heard a voice that he did not hear for a long time-

_ "Anakin." _

Master? How are you here?!" exclaimed Anakin as he saw that the Force Spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn was next to his bed. Harry also looked at the stranger as he woke up.

_ "I am here because the Force led you to the young Harry. I am aware that you are in a relationship with Obi-Wan and that you are carrying his child," said Qui-Gon. _

"I tried very hard to be his student and I thought that he was jealous and holding me back. I was wrong, very wrong, Master. Now, the Force led me to this mysterious star system," said Anakin.

_ I believe that it was the will of the Force that you are here. Also, you are to train Harry as he is Force-Sensitive," said Qui-Gon as he looked at the toddler that was in Anakin's arms. _

"Of course, Master. It's good to see you again. And I'm so sorry that I had to leave the Order, but I had no other path after my mother's death," said Anakin.

_ "I see that the Force did not want you to be the Jedi. Your destiny is now merging with his. Protect him from those who would like to see him dead because of their Dark Lord's defeat. I will watch over you, your child, the young Harry, and Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon said as he vanished. _

Anakin was relieved to know that his first Master watched over him and would guide him, while he trained both Harry and the unborn child, that was in Anakin's stomach.

The former Jedi Padawan fell back asleep, wondering if the young one in his stomach also slept peacefully, curled next to the walls of his or her warm and safe home.

 

The baby within Anakin was resting in his warm space within the womb. He was the size of the raspberry and his limbs were tiny. His hands were webbed and he looked like a human.

_"Good night, the little one. Sweet dreams," his mother's voice spoke from the outside world, that was dangerous._

The baby was not ready yet, as he was too little and undeveloped to survive. So he would stay until he would be big enough to see what was outside of his tiny world. But for now, he would grow and feel the world from the inside.

He felt the love from his mother, who was also resting from the long journey that he had. Now, they were safe and sound.

 

While Anakin and Harry were sleeping, Albus was resting as well.

He could not believe that Petunia would this cruel to her own nephew. He knew that there was bad blood between Lily and her sister, but he never thought that she would hate her sister to the point that she would harm her own nephew, by asking her husband to abandon him in the dumpster.

Harry would have certainly died, if not for Anakin Skywalker, who rescued Harry and now was resting with the teen, who was now fond of the little boy.

But all of this would be a concern for another day, as first, the Dursleys had to be dealt with and with Anakin and Harry adjusting to life at Hogwarts.

He was sleeping in his bed, as he then heard the voice of a woman-

_ "Albus, it is me, Lily. Before I go on my mission, listen. Shmi Skywalker and I were distant cousins, as my grandfather was her great-uncle. She sadly was sold into slavery when she was captured. She had a son named Anakin, who was born without a father. Now, I will watch over and protect Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Dark Side, as Darth Sidious will seek another pawn for his plans. Please, help Anakin protect Harry. If I succeed in persuading Obi-Wan, he'll be with Ani and their baby. Just tell Anakin of our relations, not of my mission to protect Obi-Wan. May the Force be with us all." _

Albus woke up and realized that Lily had one more mission, before passing into the afterlife, saving Anakin's love interest from the Darkness. He wished her good luck, before falling asleep.

 

Amelia Bones was in the Ministry of Magic. She received the quick message from Albus about his discovery of Anakin's relation to Harry, which meant that Anakin would be Harry's legal guardian.

She was happy for Anakin and Harry to be related, confident that Anakin would raise Harry well, with the help of the Hogwarts staff of course.

She approached Barty Crouch in Department of the Magical Law.

"Amelia, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Barty, it's about Harry Potter. Last night, he was abandoned by his Muggle family in the alley in London," she replied.

"What? How they could throw away a baby, let alone their nephew?" asked Crouch.

"That's because they see Wizards and Witches as freaks, as they called Albus Dumbledore a freak when they saw him. Anyway, I'm filing the charges against them for child abandonment and child abuse, as I suspect that they are abusing their son since Albus mentioned that Harry Potter's cousin is overweight. I also received a word from Albus that Harry's rescuer is related by blood, so that's one issue out of the way," replied Amelia.

"Do you have witnesses?" Crouch asked.

"I was there when Harry Potter was found and his distant cousin can confirm the abandonment, as he witnessed it himself. Not to mention, Albus has the confession from Vernon Dursley," Amelia replied.

"I'll have the forms filled out. Please tell the one, who rescued Harry Potter that they'll be arrested tomorrow morning," Crouch said.

"Of course. He is so looking forward to that," Amelia said.

She wondered of what was happening at Hogwarts in the meantime.

 

Back at Hogwarts, Anakin learned that he and Harry were distant cousins and he was overjoyed.

He did hear what happened to his Uncle James and Aunt Lily and felt very saddened. But, he believed that they did watch over him and Harry from the Force itself. He decided to visit the Godric's Hollow at some point, but first, he had to adapt to a new life.

Anakin was trying to feed Harry the breakfast after he got up. But it appeared like that it was Harry who was trying to feed Anakin instead, despite that he already had breakfast.

"Come on, little cousin," Anakin said as he tried to get Harry to eat. He took a spoonful of food and said: "That is good food. Have a try."

But, Harry took the spoon and flicked it at Anakin, splattering the food on his face. Harry then burst into giggles, while Anakin cleaned himself up.

"Well, I'll try my best to be a brother like Obi-Wan was to me, my little cousin," said Anakin as he picked Harry up from the high chair.

"Anakin, do you think that it's a boy or a girl, now that you're preparing for the little one coming?" asked Remus as he entered the room.

"I think it's a boy. After the fourth month, we'll have the correct answer," Anakin replied.

"Sorry if I asked," said Remus, as he placed his hand on Anakin's stomach. If Anakin was correct, it was a little boy who was growing in there, safe, comfortable and not having to be fed with a spoon or a bottle, until he was born, of course.

"It's alright. The House Elf brought me breakfast. At first, I thought that they were slaves to Wizards, but I had Master Qui-Gon tell me otherwise," Anakin said as he dressed into his robes.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Remus.

"I wanted to take a walk outside of a castle with Harry and he needs the furniture for his room," replied Anakin as he held Harry close.

"That's where I and Minerva are actually going, to get the furniture for Harry," said Remus.

"Good idea. I'll have a walk outside," said Anakin as he and Harry left for a walk along with Albus.

Remus and Minerva then departed to get the baby furniture for both Harry and the unborn child that Anakin carried.

 

Amelia Bones was checking the files of the Dursleys and discovered that they were registered Magic-Haters, which meant that Harry was not to be with at all.

She contacted Albus and he explained that Minister Baghold believed that it would be best if Harry was with them.

Or it was until Vernon Dursley dumped Harry into the dumpster and with Anakin Skywalker being revealed to be Harry's distant cousin.

Also, an Auror confirmed that the Dursleys' son, Dudley (Albus would tell Amelia later that Anakin nearly laughed when he heard that name because he had one very good question-who would name their kid that?) was overweight than Harry, which meant that the Dursleys were not fit to raise him either.

But it was certain that the Dursleys could not get away with this as they nearly killed their own nephew.

So, the next day, they would say goodbye to their normal life, as they could save their name if they left Harry at the Orphanage. But, it still would get them into very serious trouble and Anakin would still find Harry, as Amelia also received a word of Anakin being visited by the spirit of his mentor.

Nonetheless, the war was over, Harry Potter was safe and sound with his cousin and she was sure that all would be well after the Dursleys would be arrested.

 

The rest of the day was spent by Anakin playing with Harry and getting to know his little cousin before he would train Harry in the ways of the Force.

After lunch, Albus showed Anakin and Harry the photos of Lily and James Potters. Anakin was more intrigued by Magic of the world that the Force guided him to, as he watched Uncle James and Aunt Lily on each photo. In one of them, they danced, another photo was of their wedding and the last one was with Harry.

Near the evening, Anakin used the translator as he read one of the Muggle fairytales.

The former Jedi Padawan felt his child's Force Signature calm, as they listened to their mother reading the story.

After Anakin finished, he found Harry asleep on his lap. He chuckled as he picked Harry up.

Remus and Minerva came and told him that Harry's room was finished. They also informed him that Remus would teach Anakin magic, as he believed that it would be useful along with his Force abilities.

With that settled, Anakin sang a lullaby, that his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby himself. He tucked Harry in and went to his bedroom, where he fell asleep.

He placed his hand on the lower part of his abdomen, as he felt the little one inside of him, also asleep, happy, safe and warm.

 

The next morning, three Aurors and Albus were on the Privet Drive. He passed the news of Harry's new guardian to the Weasleys and Augusta Longbottom through the letters a night before and all of whom were very happy to hear about a kind Blood relative taking care of Harry and wished Anakin all of their best.

"I'll pass this to him as soon as the Dursleys are arrested," said Albus.

They agreed and would leave Harry's upbringing to Anakin while helping him from time to time. They agreed that he would be a fit guardian for the orphaned boy.

Now, with the issue of the guardian out of the way, it was time to bring Harry's Muggle Family to justice.

They saw that the door was locked and one of the Aurors used "Alahamora" charm to unlock the door.

When it opened, they saw Vernon in the entrance. Petunia was seen upstairs holding a rather overweight baby in her arms _._

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse and child abandonment. And because you are charged with abuse, we are also removing your son as well," said one of the Aurors.

"You are not taking my son!" yelled Vernon.

"You are not contaminating my son with your freakishness!" yelled Petunia.

"And judging by the size of your son, you have already contaminated him with your abuse instead," said another Auror as he and others took out their wands.

Even if Petunia and Vernon tried to leave the house, they were stunned by the spells. They were taken to the Ministry and Dudley was sent to the Muggle Foster Care until his parents' fate was decided.

 

Two days later, it was a trial day for the Dursleys. 

Anakin could not come as his anger issues could damage the unborn baby, but he did say that his mother would be very disappointed to have a distant cousin, who could not get over her jealousy towards her sister for something that she did not have.

He did thank that he did not come, as Albus told him that the trial was a complete bedlam when it came to their shouting and insults against everyone, which would definitely set Anakin off very quickly.

Near the end, they swore that they would kill their freakish nephew once they got out of the jail. Unfortunately for them, Anakin foresaw this and requested the restraining order against them along with their sentence, which meant that they were not even to approach Harry at all.

Some Wizards who heard of his foresight suggested that he could be a very good Seer, as he was also the untrained Wizard, but that was just a speculation, to which Albus commented: "Only the time will tell."

Vernon was sentenced to three years in a Muggle prison, while Petunia and he lost their son, as they abused him.

The next day, Anakin was having breakfast along with others in the Great Hall. The Owls swooped in and carried the newspapers. Anakin got a newspaper from an owl that bypassed his table and smiled as he read the article-

_**Uncle charged with abandoning The Boy Who Lived** _

_Harry Potter's uncle, Vernon Dursley, has been charged with abuse and abandonment of The Boy Who Lived_

_On the Second of the November, Harry Potter was abandoned by his Uncle in the London Alley._

_Fortunately, he was rescued after his absence was discovered. Albus Dumbledore questioned the Dursleys and gathered the team to rescue._

_Vernon Dursley was sentenced to three years in a Muggle Prison for abuse and abandonment of a baby. Throughout the entire trial, he called Harry Potter and six other Wizards "Freaks". This left no doubt that he was guilty. He and his wife, Petunia also have lost the custody of their son, Dudley, as he is vastly overweight for his age of sixteen months. Dudley Dursley is now in the Foster Care._

_Harry Potter has now a new guardian. Albus Dumbledore will not disclose the name as per the said person's request. However. there are rumours that Harry is staying at Hogwarts._

_We as the Wizarding Community hope that Harry will settle down happily with his new guardian._

_Rita Skeeter._

Anakin set his newspaper and ate the food on his plate as he wished that Obi-Wan was here. He did miss his former Master and hoped that they would meet again and settle things between them.

Also, while he meditated a night before, he had a vision of establishing a new Jedi Order on Earth and educating the Magical children on the ways of the Force, while having certain rules changed, such as the attachments and the way how the new Jedi would be recruited. The Baby Ludi case was still fresh in the Jedi's memories before his departure from the Order.

He also realized that in order to establish his Order, he would have to ensure that the Magical World government would not have any say in the Order's business in the future, as the Jedi Order that he left had been too tied to the Galactic Senate.

But all of this planning would be for another time, as he had a little cousin and the unborn child to take care of.

 

On Corusant, the certain Chancellor Sith Lord smirked. Even if Anakin was now out of his reach, it did not mean that his plans for his Empire would be forfeit.

No, he would find another pawn for his schemes. His sights were set on Anakin's former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was concerned about his apprentice's disappearance.

And he just knew the way how to manipulate Master Kenobi into his schemes as the evil would always find the way.


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan witnesses the funeral as he learns of Anakin's mission on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back from my long break and will update this often as I can, since I already planned out the story for this fic and couple of others.

As the Wizarding World of Terra began recovering from the war, the galaxy was suffering from another conflict that began following Anakin's departure from the Jedi Order.

It was called the Clone Wars.

It began after the Republic attempted to capture the Separatist Council on Geonosis to prevent a war after a discovery was made by Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, they along with Count Dooku escaped and the war began.

Also, Obi-Wan discovered that a Grand Republic Army was being produced on the water planet of Kamino after he sought out the origins of the dart, that was used to kill the assassin that attempted to kill Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo on Corusant.

At this time, Obi-Wan also sensed his apprentice touching the Dark Side and his mother's death. His apprentice told him of nightmares that he had about his mother, but Obi-Wan dismissed them as dreams. 

Needless to say, Shmi Skywalker died in Anakin's arms and he slaughtered the entire Sand People tribe, this was what he found out from Padme, his best friend.

And to top all of this off, Anakin vanished after his arm replacement. Padme told him everything that transpired before their mission to rescue Obi-Wan.

He was upset and blamed himself for not believing his apprentice. And now, Anakin was gone. 

Even Padme did not know Anakin's whereabouts, as he only told her that the Force was guiding him somewhere, and that 'somewhere' could mean anywhere. This left Obi-Wan very upset and concerned, as Anakin could be alone and struggling.

Oh, how he wished that he could talk to Anakin and apologize for mistakes that he made.

 

At the present day, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were discussing Anakin's mission from the Force and what it could mean.

"Find him through the Force, we can," Yoda said.

"Which means we can find out where he is and what mission had called him away from the Temple and the Order," Obi-Wan said.

"Vital, that mission could be," Yoda said. Obi-Wan felt the same.

"Master, I just want to apologize to Anakin for my mistakes. I ignored his requests to check on his mother and he's now gone," Obi-Wan said.

"Apologize to him, you certainly will. Learn of his mission, we must," Yoda said.

"Let's get to it then. As soon as I know that Anakin is safe, I will be alright," Obi-Wan said.

They went to the meditation chamber, where they proceeded to meditate and find out Anakin's whereabouts and his mission.

 

Back on Terra, Anakin was dressing up in his robes. Today was the funeral of Lily and James Potters.

Sirius Black was sentenced to a life in prison for his crimes and Anakin officially became Harry's guardian. Restraining Order that was requested by Anakin was now in power and Petunia was not to approach Harry at all. Unknown to her, she had a distant cousin who requested the Restraining Order.

James and Lily's Wills were uncovered and through them, Amelia, The Weasleys, Minerva, Albus, Augusta, and Remus were to be Harry's Guardian if something happened to Lily and James. Since Anakin was the current Guardian, it was decided if something happened to him, any of the people in the wills was to be Harry's Guardian. This included Anakin's unborn child after their birth. For now, Anakin excluded his child's father from the list of the Guardians, until Obi-Wan showed up and they settled things between them.

As much as Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would search for him and apologize, he would be sticking to the rules and would choose the Order over him. So, as soon as Anakin recovered from the surgery, which fortunately did not hurt Anakin's unborn child, he left the Order and told Padme where he was going. She tried to talk him out of his runaway, but Anakin told her that he would be kicked out of the Order if his misdeed on Tatooine was discovered.

So, Anakin had fled and was to start a new life, as the Force then called him to Terra, where he rescued and took under his wing his distant cousin, Harry Potter. Anakin also learned that he was carrying Obi-Wan's child, which also enforced his decision to leave the Order.

Now, he was nine weeks pregnant. He bonded with a House Elf named Bobsy, who fetched him a bucket whenever he had morning sickness. She also fetched a goblet of water to help him after such episodes. He became fond of her and treated her well. 

James and Lily's funeral was scheduled to be on the day when Harry was placed with Dursleys, but it had to be moved due to Dursleys abandoning Harry and them being trialled. This included the discovery of Anakin Skywalker and him becoming Harry's Guardian.

While the things were cleared up, the charms were used to preserve the bodies, so they would not decay by the time of the funeral. Anakin did contact Padme through the Force on the day of his arrival to Terra about his mission but did not clarify where he was, so he left her unaware of his location, or that he was pregnant with Obi-Wan's child.

She did wish him luck and promised that she would contact him from time to time through the Force. Anakin told her that there would be times that he would want to be alone. She accepted and wished him all the best.

Also, Anakin discovered that his magic could do anything when he felt his hair being tugged the morning after he learned that he and Harry were related. It turned out that his magic grew his hair from a fuzzy Padawan hair into a messy hair with curls. The braid was still there.

Anakin actually liked his new hair and proceeded to comb it as

Now, nearly a week later, Anakin was going to the funeral. As much as he did not want to attend it, Lily Potter was his distant aunt and he believed that it would be better to pay his final respects, despite not knowing her that well. He did hear good things about her and knew that it would be wise for him to bid farewell to her before her body would eternally rest below the ground.

He finished putting on his robes as he patted the stomach, where his child grew inside. He then ran to the door as he was called by Remus, who would tell him that Harry would be looked after by good people and Anakin would not have to worry about his cousin, for a while.

 

Back in the Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda meditated as they searched through the Force to find Anakin's whereabouts.

"See his whereabouts, I can. Castle, it is. On the unknown planet, it is," Yoda said.

"Castle on the unknown planet, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More to this, there is. Moved, he has. Mourning, he is," Yoda said with sorrow.

Obi-Wan felt his eyes water. Not only Anakin was possibly alone, but he was also mourning as well.

_"Obi-Wan," a familiar voice was heard._

They turned to see Qui-Gon Jinn's Force Ghost, who also appeared to be in mourning too.

"Master Qui-Gon, it's so good to see you again. I need to know what Anakin is undergoing through and his mission," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda silently nodded as he agreed with Obi-Wan.

_"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, I will now show you what mourning Anakin is going through and what task the Force gave him," Qui-Gon said as he then vanished._

 They appeared to be in the graveyard on the distant world. It was raining as well, which told Obi-Wan that the grim weather matched to whatever was going to happen here.

"Is that Anakin among them? He looks a bit different," Obi-Wan said as Anakin was seen walking among the group of the robed people. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin had different hair now.

_"Yes, that's Anakin among the group of people. Today, it is a funeral for two people who died in the war that plagued them for a whole decade," Qui-Gon said,_

"A war you say, hmm?" Yoda asked.

_"The First Wizarding War. Its foundations took place three decades before the war itself, but a decade ago, it began. It ended when their Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter, the youngling that Anakin is caring for as of current," Qui-Gon said._

"What does Anakin have to do with any of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"Anakin and Harry are related by blood through their mothers' side of the family, as Shmi Skywalker and Lily Evans-Potter were distant cousins. This allowed the Ministry of Magic to grant Anakin the custody of Harry," Qui-Gon replied as they walked towards the graveyard._

"Master, let get me this straight-Anakin had a distant maternal family all this time and it was revealed soon after Anakin met Harry," Obi-Wan said.

_"That is true. It is up to Anakin to raise the orphaned youngling," Qui-Gon replied as he watched Anakin put on the hood._

Anakin then walked to the spot where Obi-Wan and Yoda saw bodies of a couple in a coffin that was to be lowered into the ground. The man had black hair, the woman had auburn hair.

_"Those were James and Lily Potters, Harry's parents and Anakin's relatives. They were killed before he arrived by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. Harry was meant to be raised by his maternal aunt's family, but sadly, the hatred got better of her and her husband abandoned Harry to die in the streets," Qui-Gon explained before Obi-Wan could ask the question._

"That's terrible, Master. Harry would be dead if Anakin did not come in time to save the youngling," Obi-Wan said as he listened further to one of the Wizards' speech about James and Lily Potters.

Qui-Gon said as the Wizard finished the speech-

_"Exactly. If Anakin was not there or came late, the Wizarding World would have lost its saviour. He witnessed the abandonment taking place and without hesitation rescued Harry. Then, he was discovered by the Wizards of the Light and was taken to the safest place, the magical school for the younglings, who have the same gift as Harry and Anakin."_

Anakin closed the lid of the coffin with the Force and lowered it into the ground. Then, the ground was covered above the coffin, as the spot became a grave and soon, a memorial.

As the funeral was over, he walked to a pram, where he lifted out a toddler with black hair and emerald eyes. Obi-Wan assumed this was the youngling that Anakin was raising.

"What happened to the family that was supposed to raise Harry? Surely they did not get away with what they have done?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"Obi-Wan, they were arrested and charged with child abuse and child abandonment soon afterwards. Also, Anakin requested the restraining order against Harry's aunt, which will not allow her to be near Harry or Anakin at all.  
_

_"Harry will have a better life with Anakin, who will provide him with love and care. But, there was one more surprise for Anakin when he came here," Qui-Gon said as Anakin allowed Harry to touch the stomach with his tiny hand.  
_

Yoda's eyes widened as he felt the life force of Anakin's child. "With a child, he is. Yours, it is," he said as he looked at Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Anakin's pregnant?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Anakin talk to his child that was inside of a young man in question.

_"That is true, Obi-Wan. Anakin is carrying a potentially powerful Force-Sensitive, so he has to raise, protect and train not only Harry but the unborn child as well," Qui-Gon said with a smile._

"It will be difficult for him to raise two younglings, that's for certain," Obi-Wan said as Anakin put Harry back into the pram and patted his stomach.

_"He's not alone. There will be Wizards of the Light who are helping him look after Harry and the unborn youngling. Sadly, Harry is last of his line, so Anakin will do everything to protect him," Qui-Gon replied as he watched Anakin and Harry leave the graveyard._

"I wish all the best to Anakin and I do hope that he succeeds in his mission. Besides, I bet that he'll be more mature while raising two kids," Obi-Wan said, amused as he imagined a more mature Anakin.

_"I'm watching over them and make sure that they are safe, especially that the Dark Lord's followers still could be at large," Qui-Gon said as he turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda._

"Return to our duties, we must. Safe, the young Skywalkers and Potter are," Yoda said as they departed.

_"I will now return to Anakin to help him heal from the pain of the loss and continue training him. May the Force be with all of us," Qui-Gon said as the vision faded._

 

They were back in the meditation chamber. But they were not alone, as Padme was there.

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I came to pay a small visit and ask, any word on Anakin? I know that he's on the mission from the Force, sure, but he did not give any details at all," Padme said.

"Senator, through the Force, we found out where he is. He's on a planet called Terra, which is uncharted and he's there because of the family that he discovered there," Obi-Wan began.

"Family?" Padme asked.

"He has a distant cousin, a very young boy named Harry Potter. Anakin is raising him because of last blood family proving to be unsuitable due to an incident that happened the day Anakin and Harry met," Obi-Wan said.

"What happened?" Padme asked again, as she was curious.

"Harry's maternal aunt's husband abandoned him to die in the alley due to the hatred. If Anakin was not there when it happened or he came late, Harry would have died.

"Their blood relation was revealed soon enough and Anakin got custody of Harry without any issues. As for Harry's maternal Aunt's family, they were charged with child abuse and child abandonment. Anakin also requested the Restraining Order against Harry's Aunt, which means she can't be near Harry, Anakin and his child. I'm still not sure why such request was made, but I plan on finding out when I visit Anakin at some point," Obi-Wan replied.

"Permit the visit, I do," Yoda said, as he knew that there was more to Qui-Gon's words.

"Anakin has a child? But how?" Padme asked.

"He's pregnant with my child. I was not informed of it until Qui-Gon showed me a vision of a funeral, which Anakin attended due that he was paying his respects to the people, who were close to Harry. They were killed by a Dark Wizard and he was meant to be raised by his mother's sister. And I told you where that went," Obi-Wan said as he recounted what he saw.

"That's terrible. It's fortunate that Harry has Anakin. But Obi-Wan, do Ani a favour and visit him if you can. I bet that he'll be happy knowing that you still care for him," Padme said.

"I still do care for him, Senator. It's just that I didn't get to say goodbye to him or even apologize. Master Yoda, will you allow me to visit Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Approve of the visit, I do. Happen, it will. Wrong timing, this is," Yoda said.

"Exactly. I will visit him after a month or two, as he will adapt to a new life and find out all necessary details. And when I have spare time in this war," Obi-Wan said as he typed in a small note into his datapad which read _"Visit Anakin and ask him about his new life"_.

"Good idea. I do plan to visit him within a week or two, to find out and say hi to him," Padme said as she also wrote down the same memo into her datapad.

"Settled, it is then. Visit the young Skywalker, we soon shall. Return to the war, we must," Yoda said.

They all nodded as they went their separate ways.

Soon enough, Obi-Wan took Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice. She reminded him of Anakin in every way possible.

Knowing that Anakin was safe made Obi-Wan relieved. He was looking forward to a visit to not only apologize but also to see his former Padawan again.

At the same time, he felt the darkness not being able to corrupt him from within. Maybe the love towards Anakin was saving him from the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan made a note to thank Anakin when they would meet again.

 

Meanwhile, in the Chancellor's office, Palpatine plotted again.

He felt that the darkness was blocked from Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart and mind by his love towards the young Skywalker. But this was not going to disrupt his plans, oh no.

His sights were now set on a young Ahsoka, as he plotted a plan with which she would be easily swayed to the dark side.

He just needed a right time to execute his plan, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas coming up and Palpatine continues to scheme to bring the end to the Jedi


	4. The Magical December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The December of 1981 is magical for Anakin and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays

Nearly a month had passed since Anakin's arrival on Terra, his adoption of Harry and funeral of James and Lily Potters.

Both cousins began to bond and Anakin felt it forming between them. He believed that it was the will of the Force that he was here, living a life away from the war and raising his cousin along with the unborn child while studying magic.

Harry missed his parents, but he had his big cousin and Moony. He loved his big cousin and enjoyed being lifted into the air by the Force powers that he would be taught to use when he would get older.

Anakin was twelve weeks pregnant and already began showing, so he wore his robes when on walks, having meals or even when visiting other classrooms to observe. He often talked to the young one inside of him to bond with the baby.

One such example was when Anakin finished reading a book and felt the baby's life force beaming in him.

He chuckled as he patted his stomach with his flesh hand (He was holding the book with his metal one). "My dear son, I cannot believe that I found a safe place. We will live here as I will protect our little cousin."

Also, Anakin registered, as he was part of the Magical World at that point. He found out that his Blood Status was Half-Blood and that Qui-Gon Jinn was his father.

He never thought that a man that found him was his now deceased father. He nearly burst into tears right where he stood and it was Remus, who calmed him down.

"I'm so very sorry for your losses. It's very difficult and you just began your recovery from your mother's death," Remus said as he hugged Anakin and stroke his back.

Anakin sobbed as he felt sorrow fill him. He was in the same situation as Harry as both of them lost their parents, with Anakin being just recently.

Albus's heart ached to learn about the news and Fawkes sang a low tone tune as Anakin mourned his parents' deaths. Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid, and the rest of Hogwarts Staff, including Horace Slughorn, expressed their condolences.

Harry saw that his cousin was sad and asked: "Ani sad?"

"Cub, his parents are also gone and he weeps for them. They are good people and he knows them," Remus replied.

"They be okay, Mooey?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that they will be," Remus replied, not wanting to tell Harry that like his parents, Anakin's parents were also dead.

Fortunately, he got the support from his new friends and began to heal from the wounds of the past, as he did not want that they affected the present. After all, he had two younglings to take care of.

 

Back at Corusant, Padme was in her Senate office. It was now a month since Anakin had followed the Force to the uncharted planet to discover a distant family.

She was a bit angry at Obi-Wan for not taking Anakin's dreams serious. At the same time, she did try to explain to Anakin that he could not save everyone. Harry and Anakin's unborn child were people that at least Anakin did save, as after all, the former could die from hunger and the latter could be miscarried if Anakin was not found by the Wizards.

She did ask Chancellor Palpatine the permission to go and visit Anakin, to which he replied: "Of course, my dear. You deserve a break from all of this stress (Even though it was a month since Clone Wars began) and check up on his well-being."

Padme did not like the second part of his reply, as he appeared to be very concerned about Anakin. And not in a good way, according to Obi-Wan, as he hated the Chancellor. Even the Jedi Council began distrusting the Chancellor, as they realized their mistake of allowing Anakin to be with Palpatine during his training.

They did find out about Anakin's whereabouts and they were angry at first, save for Yoda, of course. But when Obi-Wan said that Anakin would be around friendly people that were not manipulative, that was a sign of relief for the Council.

"If Skywalker is safe with Wizards, let them mend the wounds. We have done a lot of damage to him by allowing the Chancellor to be close to him," Mace Windu said with regret.

"Discuss the damage, we must not. The will of the Force, his departure was," Yoda said.

"I agree with Master Yoda. What's done is done. Anakin will be safe with the Wizards, as not only he will recover, he will be training the Chosen One of that world. Harry Potter is an orphaned child and the people that were meant to raise the orphan, actually abandoned him to die in the streets. This resulted in their arrest. I have no idea why Anakin requested the restraining order against them, but either I or Senator Amidala will find out soon enough," Obi-Wan said, to which Yoda nodded.

"I doubt that apart from Anakin, there could be other people that could adopt Harry," Padme added.

"Until we find out if that's the case. Senator Amidala, since you said that you'll be going to visit Anakin, please pass this message to him," Obi-Wan whispered as he passed a datapad to her.

"Of course. I asked that Jar-Jar will be in my place while I'll be away. As much as he regrets that he won't be able to come, I told him that I'll show him the magic photos of my visit," Padme said.

"That's a good idea. We'll now return to the war. At least I know what I'm fighting for," Obi-Wan said, to which he thought _"Anakin, I miss you and I do hope that we'll meet again."_

They returned to the war and Padme went to her Nubian ship, which was given to her by the Queen. She checked that she had everything and the ship took off into the stars, to Terra.

 

Back on Terra, Anakin was taking a morning walk. He wore his robes, which were charmed to be warm, as it was the winter time. The snow began falling, and Anakin took off the glove to let his flesh hand touch the snowflake. He admitted to himself that seeing the snowfall was the beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

Harry was on his back, sleeping. He and Anakin already had breakfast and were taking a morning walk. Anakin had a routine of having a shower before breakfast, then after that, he would take a walk with Harry on his back.

He loved the sights and even walked to Hagrid's hut at some point. Hagrid gave them a hug, that Anakin was sure that he would not forget for the rest of his life. Hagrid also knew that he had to be careful with Anakin, as he was pregnant.

"So, yer Harry's big cousin. Never knew that Lily had a distant relative," Hagrid said as he put Anakin down.

"Neither did I. I'm glad that I do," Anakin said as he still felt the hug of the Half-Giant.

They spent the rest of the day talking with one another before Anakin returned to his suite with Harry in his arms.

 

Padme's ship approached Terra's Orbit.

"We're here, Mistress Padme. Are you sure that Master Anakin is here?" C-3PO asked. He was a droid that Anakin built as a child.

"I know that Ani's here. He sent me a message through the Force, so I know where to land the ship. I'll cloak it and visit Anakin for day or two," Padme replied as they landed their ship near Black Lake.

"Alright then. But I can see strange things falling from the sky. Oh, dear," C-3PO said.

"It's snowing! I bet Anakin is enjoying that sight. I'll be with him shortly," Padme said as she put on the warm clothes. She then ran out of the ship.

"Oh dear. I hope that both of them are alright outside of the ship and that castle," C-3PO grumbled.

 

Anakin watched Padme's ship land near a lake and ran out of the castle with the full speed.

"Ani!" Harry squealed as he didn't like that his cousin was running at the high speed.

"Sorry about that. I'm just excited to see my childhood friend, alright?" Anakin said as he slowed down his pace, as his unborn child did not like their mother's full speed running as well.

Anakin was about to jog, as suddenly, he felt that he was being hugged. He saw that it was Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo.

"Padme!" he exclaimed as he returned the hug. Harry watched his cousin and his friend reunite.

"You look very handsome, Ani," Padme remarked. Then she saw the toddler on his back. "And that's your little cousin, I assume?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he released Padme from the hug. "Yes, that's him, my little cousin. Harry, meet my friend, Padme Amidala," he replied.

"Hewwo," Harry said.

Padme giggled as she said: "It's nice to meet you too, Harry." She then whispered into Anakin's ear: "Can't believe that there was no other blood family member that could look after him, apart from you."

"Remus can't adopt Harry due to him being a werewolf, Aunt Lily and Uncle James' parents are deceased and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, is currently in prison for mass murder," Anakin whispered back to Padme.

Padme suddenly remembered that Obi-Wan talked about a war that plagued the Wizards for a decade and a lot of lives were lost. And that it was a month since the said war ended.

They ventured to Hogwarts, not paying attention to the portraits that whispered about the mysterious guest that was with Anakin Skywalker.

"Did Anakin bring someone from the stars to see our world for themselves?" Remus asked.

"The guest is a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She's referred by him as Senator, which means that she's an important person," one portrait said.

"I'll have a look at this. I know the password to his quarters, as I heard him saying it the night after James and Lily's funeral," Remus said as he then went to Anakin's quarters.

 

At Anakin's quarters, Anakin and Padme already had a lunch, which was brought by Bobsy and they put Harry to bed, as he was having his afternoon nap.

Now, they were discussing at what was happening in the galaxy.

"And they just now realized that mistake? So much for staying out of the politics," Anakin scoffed.

"They did not know that he was not to be trusted. Now, they keep a sharp eye on him, as they warned him, if he tries to do the same with any other Jedi, he'll be out of his office very quickly and either I or Bail will replace him," Padme replied.

"That's good to hear," he said as he then added, "Speaking of Ministers and Chancellors, Minister Bagnold was seriously fined because she ordered Grandmaster Dumbledore to place Harry with his maternal Aunt's family."

"Now that you mention it, why have you requested the restraining order?" Padme asked.

"Petunia Evans-Dursley and her husband are registered magic-haters. There are laws forbidding such individuals from raising/adopting magical children. From what I found out, Minister Bagnold had no idea of their status and told Grandmaster Dumbledore to place Harry with them. She was fined as soon as I got the full custody," he said as he recounted everything.

 

Remus ran to Anakin's quarters and at the portrait, he said: "Naboo."

The portrait opened and he walked, as he knew that Harry could be asleep. He did hear Anakin talking with someone.

They saw that Anakin was talking with the woman matching description of the portrait.

"And you are?" Remus asked.

"My name is Padme Amidala Nabberie. I'm Anakin's best friend and I decided to visit him after he vanished," she replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad that a friend visits Anakin in those trying times for him," Remus said.

"I have no idea that she was coming here. But I'm glad nonetheless," Anakin said as he used the Force to levitate the ball that Harry played with.

"Anakin, there is something that Obi-Wan sent you," Padme said.

Anakin took datapad and read the letter that Obi-Wan wrote-

**Anakin**

**I had a hard time writing this letter, as I fear you will never forgive me for what I and the Jedi Council have done to you.**

**Please, read what I have to say before you write any angry words.**

**I'm so very sorry about everything. I should have listened to you about your dreams. Because of my negligence, your mother died and you have left the Order.**

****I am also so very sorry for how I treated you as the Padawan. I was very jealous of you because of Qui-Gon. This allowed Palpatine to nearly influence you against us. I will never forgive him for this.  
** **

**Also, the Council saw the faults of not keeping you away from the Chancellor. Now, we keep a sharp eye on him, so one move against the Jedi, he's out of his office.**

**I do hope that we'll meet again and apologize to one another.**

**Sighed**

**Obi-Wan  
**

 "I'm finally glad to see that he apologized for what happened," Remus said.

"This was bound to happen at some point," Anakin said.

"He was very worried the moment he discovered that you vanished. Believe me, I was worried too. When I found out that you were safe, I was happy. By the way, I'll stay here for few days, before heading back," Padme said.

After Padme, Anakin and Harry went to their beds, Remus told Minerva and Albus about the apology letter.

"There was no need for such apology, but it is good that he wrote it nonetheless," Minerva commented.

"Believe me, Obi-Wan Kenobi was worried crazy when Anakin ran away, as he blames himself for Anakin's departure from the Order. At least I'm glad that he was able to contact Anakin," Remus said.

Albus and Minerva nodded as they went to their beds.

 

Padme stayed for a few days, before returning to Corusant. She had a holo-camera and took some pictures of Hogwarts and Anakin with Harry.

She approached the Jedi Council, who were waiting for her.

"Senator Amidala, glad to see you, we are," Yoda said.

"I'm glad to see you again. Obi-Wan here's the reply to your message," she said as she passed the datapad to Obi-Wan.

The reply read-

**Obi-Wan**

**I'm not angry at you. I needed time to reflect and I realized that we're both at fault here.**

**I realized that I was afraid all this time, which was definitely not the part of me. I let go of my fears and now I'm focused on the present as I have Harry and our son** **to care for.** ("He's only three months pregnant. How does he know that it's a boy?" Obi-Wan thought) 

 **Also, it turned out that Qui-Gon was my father.** ("What?!" Obi-Wan nearly exclaimed.) **I'm still recovering from the loss.**

**Nonetheless, the New Year is approaching soon enough. If you can, come to Terra to celebrate. I and Harry will be glad to see you, especially me.**

**May the Force be with us all.**

**Anakin**

"About the Restraining Order, it turned out that Harry was not meant to be placed with his aunt's family at all, as they are registered magic-haters, as they assaulted Lily Evans-Potter when she was seventeen. There are laws in the Magical World forbidding such people from adopting/raising magical children. Not to mention, there were actual death threats against Harry. So Anakin requested the Restraining Order against them," Padme broke the silence as she recounted the discussion that she had.

"I'm glad to hear that Anakin is alright. Also, I'm glad that laws are in place to protect such children. I'm sure that both of the younglings will have a loving guardian," Obi-Wan said.

"Fit for the task, the young Skywalker is.

"This is why I believe Anakin is up to the task to raise both of them. Let me show you a photo," Padme said as she took out her holo-camera.

She then showed a photo of Anakin and Harry. The Jedi finally saw their Chosen One and felt the Force telling them that he had no fear or any negative traits. In fact, they saw that the attachments were saving him from the Dark Side as they felt that the Light shielded both Obi-Wan and Anakin from the Darkness. This fact was also supported by the fact that the Jedi suspected that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord, who was planting seeds of doubt and anger into Anakin's mind.

It was decided that once the war ended, the No Attachment rule would be lifted. Obi-Wan was permitted to visit Anakin during the war and the Jedi Knight said that as soon as the war ended, he would join Anakin on Terra.

The photo had Anakin and Harry standing in the front of the frozen lake. The snow was falling as Anakin held his little cousin. He had curly hair under a hood. The slight swelling was hidden behind the robes.

"Keep this, we will," Yoda said as he took the copy of the photo and passed to Obi-Wan.

It was decided that Obi-Wan and Padme could visit Anakin during the holidays, that was upcoming, so once Obi-Wan learned about this, he prepared to pack the gift for Anakin. Padme decided to do the same.

 

The ship landed near the lake. Hogwarts was seen in the distance. It took them less than three days to travel between Corusant and Terra.

"Here's the magical castle. Anakin lives in the quarter with the portrait as the entrance," Padme said.

"Do we have to walk through the portrait, or slash it with our lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, it has a password, which Anakin chose wisely, as he prefers to be alone, when not doing his everyday things. The portrait in question opens when you say the right password. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, I do recommend that you cloak yourselves. When I came, a lot of people in the portraits whispered of my arrival," Padme said as they began walking towards the castle.

"Portraits are alive?" Ahsoka asked as she and Obi-Wan put on their hoods.

"They are because of Magic. Once we reach his quarters, we'll stay until the holidays end. Then we'll return to the war," Padme said.

"Oh. So we are in the world, where magic exists," Ahsoka said.

And based on the incident, some normal people can't understand or accept magic," Obi-Wan noted.

"Let's leave it in the past, alright? We've got the gifts to sneak in," Padme said.

They indeed sneaked in and saw that many portraits were so busy with holidays, that they failed to notice the visitors.

At Anakin's quarters, Padme said the password and entered it. They saw that there were three rooms. The first one was Anakin's, the second was the lounge area and the third room was the nursery, where two cribs stood.

Obi-Wan hid the box with his gift next to the bed. There was a message that he left at the box.

"We put the gift. Now, let's get back to the ship. We'll join the party tomorrow morning," Obi-Wan said. Padme and Ahsoka left the gifts under the tree but made sure to mask

They left the room and departed to the ship.

 

Anakin and Harry were having dinner at the Great Hall. Everyone got used to seeing Harry Potter and his guardian at the table.

Anakin, on the other hand, felt more lively around people. He felt as the light shined in his heart. Harry and the child in Anakin's womb gave it to him.

Later, Anakin and Harry returned to their quarters, where they decorated the tree. Harry was the hindrance, rather than help, as he played with the toys. Anakin had to use the Force to pull the toys.

After the tree was decorated, Anakin sang Harry to sleep and put him into the crib. He tucked him in and returned to his bedroom.

Anakin then laid down in his bed and placed his hand on the swollen stomach. "Good night, the little one," he softly whispered as he then fell asleep.

 

The next morning, he felt his hair being tugged by Harry. He never could never figure it how he was able to climb out of his crib.

"Chrissie," Harry said. Then he added "Prezzies for you."

Anakin opened his eyes and saw what Harry meant. There was a box with a datapad on it. Harry climbed down from the bed and watched.

The former Jedi Padawan opened the box and discovered that it was a lightsaber, possibly to replace the one that he used on Geonosis. But the lightsaber in question looked familiar.

It belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn, his father. Obi-Wan killed a Sith named Darth Maul with it after he inflicted the mortal wound to Qui-Gon.

_"Who sent that?" Anakin thought as he picked up the datapad._

He immediately discovered that it was from Obi-Wan, who said that he was going to visit him along with Padme and Ahsoka Tano. He also said that Qui-Gon would have wanted for Anakin to have the lightsaber in question.

"Harry, you'll meet my former mentor soon enough. Let me test the lightsaber," he said as he took the lightsaber in his hands as he studied it.

 

"Time to go there and meet up with Anakin and Harry. I can't wait to see Anakin again," Obi-Wan said.

Padme nodded as they ran to the suite. Everyone was busy celebrating that they failed to notice them yet again. Even Mrs Norris did not notice them, as she was with Filch.

They entered it, where Anakin was studying the new lightsaber.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin saw them and ran up to them. He hugged them both.

"Anakin, I'm so glad to see you again. You are so handsome, my former Padawan," Obi-Wan said as he kissed his lover.

Anakin blushed as his hand was on his stomach. Obi-Wan saw that and placed his hand on Anakin's stomach, that was hidden by the robes.

Ahsoka tried to touch the stomach, but Anakin backed off with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't call me that!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme and Obi-Wan had a feeling that he had a mood swing, as he was protective over his baby.

"Ahsoka, he's more volatile than ever. Anakin, can you test the lightsaber that I sent you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded as he gave Obi-Wan the borrowed lightsaber and took Qui-Gon's from the shelf.

 

Remus and Minerva were going to Anakin's suite, as it was nearly eight in the morning.

As they approached, they heard something ignite. "Naboo," Remus said as they entered the suite. In his bedroom, they saw Anakin holding a laser-like blade. It was emerald, just like Harry's eye color. Padme was present along with two other people.

Anakin turned it off and saw Minerva and Remus. The lightsaber was on his belt.

"I remember seeing a tube in your hand when we first met you. Is that blade another one?" Remus asked.

"This one in my hand was my father's. The one that was in my hand that day was the borrowed one, which I returned. Anyway, I'll go and see what's under the tree," Anakin said as he ran to the living room.

Under the tree, he saw the gifts. He opened one from Padme. It was the snippet that he made when he was nine years old. Harry opened a gift for him, and those were the blocks, that were magical. In two others were the Muggle fairy-tale book and teddy bear that sang Christmas Carols.

Anakin did receive some books from the muggle stores, as he loved reading. He also discovered that Madam Pomphrey used magic to create the golden coating around his prosthetic arm. She explained that she studied his metal arm and with a help of magic and some gold metal, she was able to accomplish this.

He thanked her for it and was glad that he would be able to live with it with much ease.

Harry got Christmas Cookies, as he was too young for lollies.

Obi-Wan watched with a smile as Anakin put the lightsaber onto the belt.

 

On the Christmas dinner, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ahsoka, and Harry were in the Great Hall. In front of them were firecrackers. 

Ahsoka pulled one and got the winter hat, Anakin got the same, Obi-Wan got a joke, Padme got the mice. She nearly squealed from the fright as the mice ran from the spot.

Harry was delighted and Anakin caught one into the conjured cage.

"I'll allow Harry to have one. I can't let all of them get away, right?" Anakin asked.

Harry nodded as the cage passed to him.

"Mousie," he exclaimed.

Anakin giggled as he nearly fell from his chair from all of this cuteness overload going on in the hall. Obi-Wan had to hold the chair.

Then, they dived onto the Christmas pudding that was on the table, save for Obi-Wan, who nearly face-palmed at the whole thing.

 

Later Anakin's suite, Harry played with the new toys, Anakin was practising with his new lightsaber with Obi-Wan, who tested his former Padawan's skills, while Padme and Ahsoka were discussing the war and how the Chancellor wanted to take the control over the council.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Anakin said as he turned off his lightsaber.

Albus entered. "Good morning, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and of course, little Harry. I hope that you had a wonderful Christmas."

All of them nodded, including Ahsoka, who was sitting on the couch.

"Can I have Anakin for the moment please?" Albus asked.

Anakin nodded as he and Obi-Wan left the room, while Padme decided to show something to Harry. "What is it, Grandmaster?"

Albus signed "Last night, I got an owl. Vernon Dursley is making a fuss, he's trying to appeal his sentence, while Petunia Dursley is doing everything to get her son back. I also found out that an angry ghost of your late mother visited her, who lectured her about the hatred and pleaded her to stop. But, it seems that she refused to listen. The Statue of Secrecy department has trouble covering them up."

"I know that the Wizarding Laws do not permit the memory modification in this case, but can something be done to pass all legal rights to me and Obi-Wan? Because I and Obi-Wan had a discussion last night, before we went to sleep about this," Anakin said.

"Actually, I have the paper for Anakin to sigh. Obi-Wan will be able to sign his copy as soon as he marries Anakin, if he's to become Harry's future guardian," Albus replied as he passed the paper.

Anakin signed it instantly and Albus departed.

"That settles it. With their son now being in the foster care, the damage is slowly mended and with them not having the legal rights to him in the magical world, so all is well, save for the Clone Wars," Anakin said.

"Everything will be alright now. Let's have a night together before I return to Corusant," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. Everyone went to the bed and wished each other good night.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fell asleep in the double bed as they enjoyed every second of their sleep since, for a long time, Obi-Wan would sleep alone.

 

_"The Christmas day was the happiest day in my life. When I told of it to the Jedi Council, they permitted my marriage to Anakin and we married at the first minute of 1st of January of 1982. Also, through the Force, we learned that we indeed have a boy on the way. Anakin already gave him the name, Luke. And lastly, the prosthetic metal coating that Anakin got on his arm made him very happy and that makes me happy too. But amongst all of this love, warmth and happiness, I cannot help, but to be worried for Ahsoka, as, after the wedding, she looked like as if she was jealous. I have no idea why, but I hope that she is not jealous at Anakin, or Luke, as this will do no one any good."-Obi-Wan's Private Journal, 2nd of January, 1982._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's hatred towards Palpatine I base of info that I learned in Star Wars Comics' Youtube video called The Moment Obi-Wan Started To HATE Palpatine!! (CANON) - Star Wars Comics Explained, so shoutout to the said Youtuber.
> 
> Also, I dislike Mace Windu's Canon/Legends attitude towards Anakin, so consider this fic to be a fix-it.


End file.
